The Saga Of Angelo Zephyr
by The JoKing
Summary: Angelo Zephyr Was a Noxian Assassin. He was well known across all the lands for his countless murders and legacies, even though it was in his best interst not to be. Find out what happens when Angelo Joins the League of Legends and how will he cope with all of the Beautiful women around him! Rated M because of adult scenes, Violence, and Language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first FanFiction so I hope you enjoy! xD Rated M for future chapters :O and please leave constructive feedback in the comments!

- The JoKing

-  
CHAPTER 1

The rain smacked the floor around Angelo, The storm had been raging for a long time now and Angelo was drenched through his clothes and to his bones. Under normal circumstances Angelo would have just found an Inn by now and bought a room. But, Angelo was summoned to The League of Legends the following day.

Angelo was a smart man and had heard stories of how many champions were summoned randomly by a telegraph from The League. They usually were given them on the month of August after the leagues year is over because all of the tornaments were over and they wanted new champions before The Leagues year starts again in September. so he quickly figured out they were interested in him.

Angelo was a Noxian assassin, He was lanky, Although he was very finely chiselled with rock hard abs and a six pack, he had dark ginger hair and always wore his dark leather cloak and hat, Everywhere he went he brought his trusted machetes and a old fashioned python (pistol).

And, Although it was in a assassins best interests to be secretive, Angelo's legacies, And his countless murders were known throughout the Land, he was also famous for his black and white Sheep dog "Rudolph" that was literally and ironically,"The Man's Best Friend."

Angelo suspected that he would arrive there by noon the following morning if he stopped now and woke up early in the morning, so when he found a barn along the roadside he and Rudolph found a warm-ish spot in the Corner. The barn Was freezing so he laid down next to his faithful friend And fainted as he hit they hay.

They woke at the brake of dawn due to the noisy farm hand and animals, so after killing and eating a chicken they set off again with high spirits  
about the day that awaits them.

They arrived at 2pm, even though the spectacle of the city was visible from noon. It was a magnificent white building with countless white spires that reached towards and past the clouds, which presumable was used and owned by the higher tier of summoners. The main building was a huge oval shape and was surrounded by a magic-infused 5 meter wall that was deadly to anything living. Of course he knew all of this because his brother was a huge Fan of The League never missing a match, Even though he was only 10, it was his live ambition to be a summoner.

When Angelo reached the front of the complex the massive Piston doors opened before him to reveal the interior gardens of the city. There were massive oak trees placed symmetrically placed on either side of the road and behind them were mahogany trees creating a forest for the wild life to roam free. Between the oak and mahogany trees Angelo could see a pond with beautiful blue women only wearing bikini's or nothing at all, Are they nymphs? Angelo asked himself, he only suggested it because they looked like the champion Nami who his brother adored.

While mindlessly staring at the naked water nymph's tits, Angelo was suprised to be poked summoner in a blue robe with a name tag that said "BRIAN" on It like at supermarket.

"I'm assuming your Angelo Zephyr?"  
"Yes." Angelo stated  
"Good follow me, I have been instructed to show you around, but we thought you were going to get here a bit earlier so I will have to miss out a lot of boring stuff."  
"Oh No!" Angelo said sarcastically  
"Yes I know, I thought you would miss it! " Brian smiled then continues " And don't screw up today, I am responsible for you. Now Follow. " And Brian started walking off At A Quick pace, With Angelo.

"This is the entrance to our beautiful city the institute is at the back of the complex and you will spend most of your time there, but sometimes you will Probably come into the city"  
"Are there any good bars here?"  
"Of course! In fact there are a good deal of them in the champions quarters come to think of it!"

Although Angelo has heard of the city being beautiful he never expected this The houses were huge and down the road there were massive shops selling God knows what! The streets were clean and there were electric lamp posts, Angelo took a deep breath of air in and sighed, compared to his old town in Noxia, this city was Heaven, And as if Rudolph could read his mind he Barked in Agreement.

As Angelo was Taking it all in, he noticed a group of 4 Women staring at him, but when they noticed that he noticed them they all turned around. They were all gorgeous, and as well as huge Boobs Angelo wondered why he didn't notice them earlier, But why was they looking at him? He only just got here, Maybe word about him coming here had spread? Then he remembered that all champions here have celebrity status. He already had 4 Fans.

Angelo thought to himself after looking at the Women's Boobs again. "Well this is going to be fun."

(Author Notes)

Sorry to end it guys !as I said this is my first ever FanFic so leave constructive criticism in the comments follow fnd favorite and please suggest some lady champions :o you may want to appear in the series or plot twists / idea's for me XD :)

And read on!

Till Next Time

- The JoKing


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys welcome back to my 2nd chapter ever! Hope you are enjoying please leave constructive criticism in the comments!

Also please follow and favorite!

Please read till end had fun writing this!

- The Joking

Chapter 2

Brian was a nice guy... Really! But he sure could lose himself when talking about the city. The tour was an hour long which showed Angelo everything about the city, The Champions Quarter of the city the bars the restaurants, but Angelo lost interest because he was sure that he could find all this out in his own time.

To conclude the tour Brian showed Angelo where his cottage was, and how to find him if he needed anything else. "You only get one pair of keys for your house so don't lose them! Cya Angelo!" And then they both parted ways. Angelo slowly and dramatically opened the door to his home for the future and turned the lights on.

There was vanished wooden floors and yellow painted walls with a few bookshelf and magnificent large paintings which presumably belonged to the last of owner of the house, Rudolph barged past Angelo and started sniffing around until finding a potted plant and with very poor aim, marked his territory... "you dirty bastard" Angelo chuckled to himself.

The kitchen was very fancy, a marble counter, freezer, cooker, and a dish washer, and 10 wooden cupboards that he would have to fill... Somehow.

Once finding the bedroom Angelo stripped to his boxers and just laid there, and slowly feel asleep.

Angelo was woken from his glorious dream about the water nymphs by Rudolph barking madly about someone at his front door knocking, he turned his head to one side to look at his alarm clock. 9 00pm. Although he was refreshed now he was still pissed at whoever was at his door.

So he put on a white vest and walked down his stairs. He then scratched his nuts and opened the front door and stated angrily "Yes...! Wow" but halfway through he forgot his anger as Angelo was speechless by the most stunningly beautiful women he ever saw. She wore a short white t-shirt with black stitching at the top and a black rim around the bottom of her t-shirt and black curvy triangles that covered her hard nipples. The black spandex leggings she wore highlighted he perfect ass and legs. she also wore black pirate style hat, belt and boots.

The sleepiness and gob smacked expression from Angelo's face immediately disappeared.  
"What's Your name Darlin'?" Angelo said trying to act as cool as possible.  
"Sarah Fortune." She said with a very sexy, strong accent. She continued  
"Me and my friends were all going to get a drink at the bar when we hear that there was a new champ in town and we wondered if you wanted to come! Don't worry we don't bite!" She encouraged him because she thought He considered going back to bed.  
"Sure, Gimme a Minute to get ready tho'. Come in! Nice to meet you"  
"Thanks!" She replied as he started to walk back up to the stairs, to go put more clothes on.

It took 5 minuets for Angelo to find a pair of clean denim jeans and a white t-shirt, then he put his trademark long leather cloak, and hat on and came down stairs to see that Sarah was playing with his dog Rudolph, and taking advantage of the angle he looked right down her white t-shirt, her cleavage went so deep down her shirt. She Turned round and noticed he was staring and she laughed to herself. Because he pretended he wasn't looking.

The Pub was a very short way away from Angelo's new house, So he safety knew he could get stoned, And not get lost. The pub was magnificently large and was called 'The Dancing Tiger' It had two simple wooden doors and brick walls, Also there was a massive sign that had a giant tiger dancing with a pint in its paw. When they entered the two double doors, the bar was very packed, Although Sarah knew exactly where all her friends would be. She led him towards the back of the club and walked through a door labeled 'The Champions' Lobby'. When they entered there was only a few people in the lobby. In the corner, a giant polar bear joined by a Texas looking young man in the corner with a cigar in his mouth. And a drunken dwarf asleep on of the middle tables. Sarah also laughed when she noticed Olaf.

"So where are you friends?" Angelo asked Sarah slightly disappointed,  
"I don't know, they said they we would meet here... "  
"Let's go find a table then and we can wait for them, how about that table?"  
Angelo pointed at a clean large table with a deck of cards on it.  
"Can you play?" Angelo asked Sarah  
"Not, poker or blackjack but snap maybe?" Angelo erupted in laughter and so did Sarah after her face went bright red.

"Hey Sarah!" A cute Brunette walked in to the room, she walked over to Sarah and gave her hug. She wore a green outfit. Two giant metallic strips covered her nipples but a lot of her side boob was visible, she also wore green gloves and boots, and she had a helmet in her hand, Her Long flowing brunette hair was restraint into a pony tail. She had a big butt and sparkling blue eyes.

"Looks like you found him! Hey I'm Akali, They call me The Fist of Shadow, which is ironic because I fight with two blades!" Everyone laughed for a moment.

All the Women Sat down next to Angelo, and got him to get the drinks  
"So where are Kat and Evelynn?" Sarah asked Akali "They'll both be late but they will be here in any minute, they both have training, I got out early."

By the time Angelo got back from getting the drinks, Two more stunning women were sitting at the table, One was strangely blue, She had leather pink leather straps all over her body complementing her beautiful skin and athletic body. Her tits were big, Round and milky, and her butt made her the tallest at the table sitting down. Even though she was considerably shorter then Sarah.

Next to her was another red head, with perfect skin, and a very athletic body and sexy abs on her visible belly. She had a scar across here left eye only adding to her beauty. She wore spandex leggings and steel body armor and had 2 silver blades on her side. Her boobs were perfectly round, and in his head Angelo in his compared them to a space hopper, big and bouncy. She had a metallic belt around her waist covering her huge thighs.

Luckily, Angelo had not bought everyone's separate beverages but rather a few bottles of wine and glasses.

"Hey, I got the Drinks! And who are these beautiful women?" Angelo said putting the tray down on the table.  
"Hey, My names Katarina, the sinister blade, it will be nice to have another ginger around here!" She smiled and they both shook hands.  
"Evelynn" the sexy blue women said, she put her hand out and then everyone started talking again.

"So Agenlo, Tell us about yourself! We all ready know everything about each other!" Said Sarah  
"I'd rather not, long story."  
Everyone pouted and begged him  
"Aww please we love stories, besides the nights young!"  
And they eventually wore him down Angelo smiled and started...

"I was born in Noxia, during my birth mother died. My father had already left us when my mum said she was pregnant so I had no parents since I was 10 minutes old." All the women moved closer and put a hand on him or verbally comforting him.

"My big sister raised me, she was only 17 when I was born so she was more like a motherly figure to me then a sister, she raised me to fight for change and glory, its rather ironic how I turned into an assassin. No one taught me I just liked fighting and it evolved from that. I remember my first job was to get this kids lunch back from a bully, and he paid me!"

Angelo continued telling story of his past for a while, every story the women got drunker and he started exaggerating because he was enjoying the attention.

"Enough of me, how about we play a game?" Angelo said after finishing.  
"Like what?" Evelynn asked in her deep sexy voice.  
Angelo picked up the deck of cards and said " Anyone know poker?, or anything else? Not snap tho'" he said then winked at Sarah causing everyone to laugh.

The only person who could play was Katarinia, So then Akali suggested truth or dare, and everyone agreed no rules or limits, so they started. Angelo took a empty win bottle and spun it has hard as he could, it spun for a good 30 seconds. And, Finally It slowed and pointed to Evelynn! And everyone got very excited.

"Which one, Truth or Dare?" Everyone said together.  
"Truth, I ain't doing the first dare I ain't stupid!"  
"Fine, how old where you when you lost your virginity?"  
She started to blush then laugh "14, that's when the boys started to notice I had tits!" She then pushed her boobs up to her mouth and kissed both of them, and everyone one was satisfied.

They spun the bottle again, after 15 seconds it started to slow and then eventually pointed at Sarah!

"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!" She said after a few seconds.  
"Kiss Katarinia PASSIONETLY! for 15 Seconds!" Angelo said immediately  
Everyone who wasn't involve laughed and then started chanting "Do it Do it"

Sarah walked up to Katarina and slowly placed her lips on Katarinas' and then sat on her lap, there tongues entered each others mouth and they started dancing. Katarina's hands started exploring Sarah's body slowly moving up on till she was playing with her tits and sarah had a quiet moan, they both were really enjoying it.

"15 seconds!" Said Akali and everyone in the lobby started whooping waking olaf for a second before he fell asleep again and the 2 women started blushing and hiding their face.

"Let's spin the bottle!" Said Katarina who was now horny.  
"Okay" Angel took the bottle and spun it as hard as he could, after 30 seconds it started to slow, eventually landing on Akali.

"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth" This was followed by a lot of "aws" and "boo's" Everyone thought, and eventually sarah said  
"On this table, if you could have any one to be your slave, who would it be? And what would you make them do?"

Everyone liked this question Angelo was hoping she would say his name so much!

"Angelo... And I would make him do all my laundry and dirty dishes!"  
Everyone started laughing and then she finished " at the end of the dad I would give him payment!" Then she looked angelo in the eye and and winked at him and blew him a kiss.  
Angelo started smiling. a lot.

They spun the bottle once more, and this time it landed on Angelo.

"Truth or Dare?" They all pleaded  
"Truth" he replied  
"Out of everyone on this table who do you want fuck the hardest and most!"  
All the women were begging for now because all of them would let him if he choose them in front of all their friends.

"I would pick...

I had fun writing this chapter :) thanks for reading! Read on to next chapter for some Smut! As I said leave comments on what/who you want to see in this series! Thanks for reading follow and favorite!

Till Next Time

-The JoKing


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys!  
If you've read this far your aweesome!  
Leave constructive criticism in the comments and follow would be appreciated!

Warning : Very Smutty Chapter

No further ado  
LET'S BEGIN

Love the JoKing  
Xxx

"So who do you pick Angelo!"

Angelo was in a world of his own. He knew that his chances of getting laid tonight just sky rocketed, although it was with unfortunately only one women.

All the women were leaning forward out of their seats, exposing the deep cleavages, except Evelynn who was sitting back with a simple sexy smile on her face, this was a situation any man would pay for.

Although, he just couldn't make his mind up! All the women were stunningly beautiful and they all wanted to be the one in his bed tonight, he assumed it was also a competition for him to who could get chosen.

"I'm guessing I can't say all of you? Because the more the better!"  
All though the idea he could tell Katarina and Sarah liked the idea of more lesbian action the other two weren't.

"No, Angelo pick ONE of us! Don't push your luck!" Akali said in a flirty tone, making sure he was looking at her by almost touching the tables with her massive tits.

Angelo, who fancied Akali was just about to say here name when he felt a hand on his lap and looked to his right to see sarah had placed it there and was moving it to closer to his getting ever bigger dick.

She then expertly started rubbing and massaging him. And then whispered "you do realize that I will crush your nuts if you don't say my name!" she said playfully as he continued jerking him off.

Angelo made his decision.

"Sarah"

Although Angelo had only done what they asked him to do, all of them were no longer in the mood and after they finished their drinks, Akali, Eveylnn and Katarina all left the table to go home, Leaving the two alone.

Sarah was now very horny, and drunk.  
She placed her hand on his crotch again but this time she opened his zipper and placed here hand through and grabbed his penis!

"Wow! There are people here!"  
"So? Half of them are asleep! It will be fine..." She said as she continued to jerk him off.

He let her continue for a minute because she was obviously an expert, but when she tried to put her head under the table had enough.  
"No! Not here I told you! I only live 2 minutes away... And I have a bed" he smirked at what he was going to do to her, she complied and he took her hand and led her out the door to go to his house.

Angelo looked across the room to the large plastic clock above the wooden doors to the back room.

"Holy shit it's 3 am!" Angelo said then randomly started drunk laughing  
"I guess I need to go home and feed Rudolph"  
"So that's it?" Sarah said hurt  
"I never said you weren't coming with me!" And he took her soft hand and led her out the pub.

Sarah hit the door with a thud as hers Angelo's lips were still passionately attached.

Angelo struggled to find his keys with one hand in his denim trousers, but when he did, there lips parted for the first time in 5 minutes so picked her and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, and for some reason they both found this hilarious.

Angelo let her drop on his Bed and stipped to his waist to reveal his amazing pecks and six pack. He then jumped on top of Sarah and there lips began to passionately kiss once more.

With one hand he felt her beautiful face, which was as smooth and perfect as it looked. With the other hand he Explored her body, but mostly her Boobs. He pulled her T-Shirt over her head to reveal her massive milky boobs and perky pink nipples.

Once her boobs were moving madly in the wind, coming from the open window, they started to grow bigger as if they were restrained by her pure white bra.

Angelo then placed his mouth of her left tit, sucking and biting at her nipple. Delicious milk began flowing out of her nipple, which of course Angelo Greedily Drunk.

She could feel the milk inside of her churning, as Angelo was literally milking her. She placed her hands on his back and were moving them down until she felt his crisp buttocks in her hands she then started moving her hands towards his cock again.

"What has 42 teeth and holds back the incredibly hulk?" Angelo asked.  
"What? I don't know!" She replied in between her frantic breaths.  
He pulled down his zipper and his massive 9 Inch cock stun into her belly.

( The Answer is his Zipper xD )

In the pub when she felt his penis she knew it was big, but this was ... Scary!  
And she had butterflys in her stomach like at the begin of every match.

Sarah had recovered from the shock took her belt and boots off, wanting angelo to do the rest.

Angelo moved up to the top of bed, and went on top of him, and placed her head on his massive boner, this was not her first time because she spat on his dick to lubricate it and then stuck it down her throat it all going in. Angelo grabbed her hair and started pushing her down even more.

He laid back and looked up to the ceiling then closed his eyes. Angelo could tell it would only be a matter of time before he would explode, but he wasn't going to tell her so she wouldn't stop.

Sarah knew he was enjoying this as much as she will. And then Suddenly B00M, he climaxed and released his seed in to her mouth, it was like a gunshot in her mouth. Her head recoiled a few feat, and she was pissed until she swallowed, it was salty but sweet, it was glorious. she wanted more so she licked all the remnants of his dick and her face and even the cum that went In betwen her tits.

Even though Angelo just climaxed, he wanted more and couldn't resist the urge for more!

He Grabbed her ass and Slapped it, causing it to wobble for 20 seconds. And then he grabbed here and forced her onto his dick, she smiled and placed it into her vagina from the kneeling position she was in and started bouncing at a very fast speed, although angelo had fucked over 40 women. But her hips twisted and moved like nothing else he ever saw, she went so high that all his 9 inches went up her, then suddenly his dick popped out of her wet vagina and into her tight ass and she screamed in pain!

"Ooooooooohh!" She said "I think I'm bleeding" and she started crying.  
"haven't you ever did anal before?!"  
"Once but I didn't like it"  
"How bout I show you? Just got slow at first but get faster and the pain will eventually stop! You died on the battlefield and anal still makes you cry!" They both started laughing

She did as he said, slow at first moaning harder then she ever has but she started going faster and getting into it and she was going fast as she was when he was fucking her before.

"Oooooh! Ooooooooohhhh! OooOooooooooooooh!" She continued moaning and once again Angelo was about to climax he once again climaxed but this time in her ass, and she leant forward on top of Angelo her tits on top of him.

Sarah sat on Angelo panting heavily.  
"That was amazing Angelo"  
"I knew I was right when I choose you"  
They both smiled. They cuddled and kissed each other with the covers over them until they feel asleep.

(Author Notes)

Hey Guys!  
Thanks for reading this very smutty chapter, leave comments and follow!

Cya Guys

Till next Time!

Love The JoKing

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Sorry for the short chapter last time but I am going to continue the story line now so read, comment, follow, and Enjoy!

The JoKing!

-

Chapter 4

When Angelo woke up, he was alone and naked in his bed. Angelo sighed as images of the previous night gradually came back to him.

He moved his legs over the side of his bed and swivelled into a sitting position, immediately being hit by his hangover and nauseous feeling make him dizzy.

Angelo stood up to see Rudolph at the foot of his bed sleeping peacefully, and the remnants of his clothes scattered across his room, as well as a several pieces of ripped black spandex leggings, making Angelo smile.

He then found a black jumper and casual black pants and leather boots, and his cloak, leaving his hat because it was the summer.

He slowly made his way into the bathroom, and washed his face, not knowing what was going to happen today, Angelo decided he would just go the dining hall and get some breakfast, so he his hood over his head, covering his head from the sun and made his way outside.

-

The Dining hall was full of chatter and laughter. Angelo walked in only attracting a few eyes as he walked In the shadows.

The room was extremely large, and had a about 50 throughout. The roofed domed towards the sky.

On both sides of the hall, there were a large kitchen and serving area, where few champions queued with blue trays in their hands.

Also, at the back of the room there was a bar counter going to both walls of the room, with their metal shutter down.

-

When looking for a place to sit down in the packed hall, Angelo noticed a gnomish looking man eye balling him across the room, he wore a magnificent black robe and traditional wizards hat.

The little man got up from his table, and started walking towards Angelo at a quick pace.

"You were told to be in my the great hall this morning for your official acceptance to the league? Were you not? Everyone was waiting for you!"

Angelo could not remember past 10 minutes ago because of his hangover.  
"I don't know, maybe."

The little man looked down at his expensive watch and said " Well, its 10 15 now, if we hurry people may still be there and you can get back in time to meet your team and train, Come with me!"

Angelo left the Dining hall with his nostrils full of fresh eggs and bacon and his empty belly rumbling.

-

Angelo sat in a large marble room, he sat in a booth by himself and in several other cubicles other officials sat, he presumed this was this was where all the official business of the league happened because this room also looked like a courtroom, and had a upper tier of civilians waving at him and cheering whenever he turned around.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the official welcoming to our newest champion! Angelo Zephyr, the Nights Shadow!" A large applause came from citizen of the town on the upper tier of the room..

Angelo watched the gnome on the high pedestal put his glasses on and picked up 2 pieces of paper and read like a news reader.

"Angelo do you accept the following terms and conditions of The League of Legends. Please say I accept or I decline.

Any violence between any champions not inside the controlled conditions of the Field of Justice will be harshly punished and could conclude your career as a champion of Noxus?"

"I Accept"

"Good. Do you accept to not disgrace The League, Or to not use the power and influence being given to you to stop the peace?

"I Accept."

"Welcome Angelo, To the League of Legends!" And another chorus of clapping filled the large magnificent room.

-

Once Angelo walked out of the room, he was immediately mobbed by the crowd of fans who watched his initiation, and surprisingly, there were also reporters who wanted to talk to him.

But, Angelo did want the attention so he quickly went back inside the door in a flash. He decided he would go through the staff door, because now he guessed he was now officially staff.

Too his liking there was only a few people at the back door, who were not interested in him.

He made his way back to the now empty dining hall uneventfully. He ordered a full Noxian breakfast. Eggs, bacon, mutton and larger.

Angelo had no idea where to go, although the Grand Summoner did say something about him practicing after but Angelo decided he would just go home and sleep.

He gulped down the last of his larger and stood up. "Good, now your finished now you can come to practice." He turned to see the beautiful Katarina.

Three men also stood behind her, Angelo knew all three men because they were also of high accord in noxus.

On the left behind Katarina Stood Darius, The Hand of Noxus. He was strongly built and was the High General Commander of the Noxian Army, who came to The League to bring glory to Noxia.

Next to him stood his brother, Draven the glorious Executioner. He wielded a crazy looking blade In his hand and his facial expression matched it. And lastly Talon stood by himself. Angelo knew exactly who Talon was, as they had several run ins in the past and It looked like Talon didn't want Angelo here as much as Angelo didn't want Talon.

They were both Noxian assassins. Talon wore a similar hooded cloak to Angelo, but Angelo's was black not purple.

This was quite obviously the Noxian national squad in front of him, with the exception of Sion, who was badly injured a month ago and was still recovering.

"What the hell are you lot waiting for! Let's go!" Darius commanded the group and led them out of the hall.

Angelo stood baffled about what do, but when Katarina saw Angelo was still standing in the same place baffled she said to him "I pulled some strings, and since Sion is injured you have a month trial, now come!" Angelo then started to hurry as he ran to catch up to Katarina.

-

"Again!" Darius said to his group.

They rehearsed battle tactics, Ganks and after informing Angelo about how all of the Field of Justice maps work, they did Physical training for the remaining 5 hours of training until it was 8pm.

-

Angelo was covered in his own sweat and his Hangover was now completely gone.

All of the champions left the training Dojo, breathing heavily and drenched in cold water or sweat, they all made the separate ways to their houses, Darius and Draven walked together, and Talon was gone before any of them wondered about him.

Katarina and Angelo walked together home as they lived on the same road, they were almost neighbours.

"So... How did... You find it? Katarina asked Angelo panting.  
"It was definitely, not what I'm used to!" He said trying to keep himself together. They both smiled at each other and laughed.  
"So how did it go?" She asked him  
"How did what go?"  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Then she looked at his dumb founded face and continued "Sarah..!"  
"Oh, Sarah!" His face lit up and gave Katarina a dirty smirk.  
"Yeh we had lots of fun!"  
"You lucky bastard!" They both laughed.

"Well this is my house!" She said and turned to face Angelo. "I can come and get you early tomorrow and we can walk together again if you want?" She asked Angelo.  
"Sure! I might bring Rudolph tomorrow and see if I can get him involved so he ain't rusty!"  
"Who's rudolph?"  
"My dog!" And they both laughed.

Katarina kissed Angelo's cheek and whispered in his ear "Cya..." And then walked down the path to her house, and Angelo continued to watch her ass move from side to side and she opened her door, and looked back at Angelo staring, she then closed the door. "Cya Kat!" He shouted after her, forgetting because of the trance he was in.

-

(Authors Notes)

Thanks for Reading guys and maybe Guyetts :P

Constructive Criticism in the comments and tell me if your enjoying the story!

Sorry for not releasing one yesterday! One will come out tomorrow!

Till Next Time!

Love The JoKing!  
Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back!

Thanks for reading my story guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please comment, and Enjoy!

The Joking

-

Chapter 5

"Angelo! Wake up! ANGELO!"

Angelo slowly blinked open his eyes, and looked over at his alarm clock to see it was 8 am, and was immedietly met by his dilemma of, his mixed feelings at the amount of Stunningly beautiful women who were waking him up.

He got up, and walked to his bedroom window to see Katarina in a blue track suit. "I'm coming, just wait like two minutes!"

"At least let me in you lazy bastard!"  
"No!"

Angelo also decided to dress casually, and put a grey jumper on and jogging bottoms on, and a black belt which he fitted his Machete's in. As angelo walked past a mirror he was satisfied at the state of his bed head, only pushing the left side of his short ginger hair down.

Angelo sighed and walked down his creaky wooden stairs and opened the door.

"Well your looking cheerful!"  
"Thanks" he said sarcastically.  
"You ready?" She asked Angelo as he started looking round.  
"Almost, Rudolph! Here boy!" His dog quickly ran down the stairs to the sound of his owners voice.  
"Wow, he's beautiful!" She said admiring his black and white fur.  
"Yes, I think I have been hanging around him too much!"  
"He wishes doesn't he!" She said to the dog.  
"Come on let's go!" He said to both of them.

-

Angelo pushed open the wooden double doors to the dojo and walked through a small corridor with katarina to the quiet training room.

"Are we early? I'm not usually first here" Katarina said to Angelo.  
"Good, because were not, were second." And pointed to a dark corner of the room where Talon stood in the shadows.  
"Oh, Hey Talon!" She said to him.  
"This is no place for a dog." He replied.  
"Keep you're nose out of this scum bag, your lucky you weren't talking to me aren't you?" Angelo said in a angry tone.  
Talon walked up to Angelo, our of the shadows and said "There aint anyone else who I would talk to like that".  
"You two shut up! Jesus!" Katarina said involving herself.

Draven and Darius both walked in silently after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh good! Angelo I was hoping you would bring Rudolph"  
"Good? He brough his dog to combat training!" Draven told his brother.  
"Yes good, I have heard a lot of good things about this dog, that you obviously have not!" The big man walked over to the small dog in comparison and stroked his head and smiled. "Welcome to team Noxus!"

-

They all started with stretching, except Rudolph who slept. Then exercised, and perfecting there trademark abilities and skills.

When Angelo approached his training dummy, he didn't know what to do as he hasn't thought much about what he would be known for in the Arena, he looked around and saw Draven throwing his blade up, it and it acrobaticilly spinning in the air, then bounced of the Dummy's head and then catching it again, and Katarina was throwing daggers her dummy.

So, Angelo looked back at his dummy and acted on Impulse. He quickly rolled towards his target, and sweeped its rubber legs from beneath it and took his machete out and stabbed the dummy several times where his heart would be.

And Angelo continued these movements untill he was happy deciding even liked the move and would use it on the Field.

-

They again continued until 8. Practicing battle tactics. And training. This would become Angelo's daily routine at The League, but he was pretty sure he his body would never get used to it because it brought him to his limits every time he went.

Wait before you go I have something to say, Yes I know trainings done now!" Darius started "But, tomorrow we have our first Pre-League match, and we will be against Ionia i match, all of you will be expected to be here 2 hours before you normally, Dismissed!"

Angelo knew the Ionian's would not let him have any beginners luck so he ditched his plans of trying to get Katarina to go somewhere with him and walked home by himself.

When Angelo walked through his front door he through himself on his sofa and groaned in relief.

After a unreasonably quick 10 minutes he got up and made him and Rudolph dinner. Traditional Noxian Pasta, and then went upstairs and fell asleep on his bed.

-

Hey guys!

Comments and all that shit ( lol ) hope you Enjoyed! his first battle next chapter! Thanks for Reading!

The JoKing!


	6. Chapter 6

Heeey Guys!

Love u all xD Comment and Enjoy! I will take on board anything you guys will say, so Criticism? :)

The JoKing

-

Chapter 6

Angelo woke himself up at 5am, to prepare for match against Ionia in the Field of Justice.

He knew today that the whole of Valoran would be watching, including what was left of his family, on national T.V and he would forever be judged on his first match today.  
Angelo, felt the nerves the nerves and butterfly's in his stomach.

Angelo sighed as he began the long process of dressing himself for battle, firstly, he took hold of his padded leather vest and put it on, He then grabbed his cold chain armor and pulled it over his head, and this was followed his dead fathers patterned black vest, he looked in his bedroom mirror and was glad of his slim figure, because it was not clearly apparent all of the armor he was wearing underneath.

He then put on, shin, knee, and thigh pads on under his black pants and boots.

Rudolph watched his master get dressed, with a questioning gaze, what was he doing?

Angelo grabbed his cloak and pulled the hood over his face. It wrapped around Angelo in such a way that covered his entire body, except for the slit where the two ends meet and his boots.

-

Angelo walked into the reasonably full Dining Room, especially since it was almost 5:30 in the morning.

He noticed Sarah sitting by herself with a bowl of cereal on the far of the room. So Angelo collected and paid for his Breakfast and walked over with Rudolph to her Table.

"What's a beautiful women like you doing sitting by yourself?" Angelo said surprising Sarah.  
"Eating" She said inviting Angelo to sit with her hand.  
"How you doing?"  
"Good, we ain't talked since the other night have we?"  
"Nope, what you been up to?"  
"Training, anyway, I hear its your first match today, against Piltover?"  
"Ionia, yeah, I have butterfly in my stomach! I have no idea what I'm going to do."  
Sarah smiled "Neither did I, but you got a good team! Just make sure not to feed and don't push to early! If Master Yi is in the jungle your going to have trouble, he's so fast! Ill make sure Kat takes care of you."  
"Thanks, you going to watch?"  
"What time?"  
"About 1ish"  
"Yeah I can make that! All champions get a seat if they want it, so might as well!"  
"Thanks, and could you do me a Favor?" Angelo asked her.  
"Maybe" she said leaning forward.  
"Well, my brother is going to be in the crowd and I kinda promised him that I would let him meet some of you lot!"  
"How old is he?"  
"10"  
"Aww! Sure why not?"  
"Thanks, cya tonight!"  
"Yeah cya!"

Angelo finished a piece of his bacon, and chucked another to Rudolph who gobbled it happily.

-

Angelo arrived at the Dojo last. Everyone except Darius was sitting as a group, in the center of the room. They all looked agitated and had the poker faces on listening intently to what ever Darius said.

"Good to see you sooo early Angelo!" Darius shouted sarcastically.  
"Nice to see you to Darius!"  
"Shut up and sit down! Now he is here we can finally start. Todays match will be in the Summoners Rift. It's a 5 vs 5 3 Laned Field of Justice. So I want you brother to go top lane, Katarina middle, and Talon and Angelo bottom, I will be in the Jungle. Me and Kat will be ganking both top and bottom lanes and I want you 3 to make sure not to push or feed!"

"Easily enough" Angelo muttered.

-

Angelo, Katarina, Darius, Draven, Talon, and Rudolph, all stood, ready in a dark small room, in silence.

The Summoners chanted silently in a circle waiting obviously waiting for something.

"Hackatai Anugo livesomin"  
"Hackatai Anugu livesomin"  
"Hackatai Anugu livesomin"  
"Hackatai Anugo livesomin"  
"Hackatai Anugo livesomin"

Slowly, a dim sphere of light emerged from center of the circle, causing everyone in the room to be taken out of the darkness.

Angelo only now noticed the 5 other people in the room, The Ionians.

"Hackatai anugo livesomin!"  
"Hackatai anugo livesomin!"

The light orb grew. It was now a more like a small sun, it shone across everything in the room, including the other team.

Angelo could now recognize 1 or 2 of them. He saw Master Yi, and Shen, his old friend.

"Hackati anugo LIVEOMIN!"

The chanting ceased and 10 more summoners entered by the doors at each side of the room, 5 from each door. They walked forward and past the Champions.

"Welcome Champions, to your first match in the season, and were especially pleased to welcome Angelo, the Nights Shadow to our Community! Formality out of the way now, When we call your name walk over to your personal summoners that we have chosen for you."

The 5 original summoners, now spoke in perfect harmony. Angelo had heard of this magic before. It was called Spirit bonding, all involved share there power and think, speak, and do, as one.

"Darius, Team Captain, and The hand of Noxus, please step forward, You're summoner will be Katy."

Darius stepped forward and a hooded figure met him, and they held hands.

"Sivirlemon Hektar Vannos!"

The women shouted, speaking the ancient tongue of Valoran, and Immediately the orb of light shot towards them and engulfed them, leaving only a silhouette, which left with them after a few seconds.

"Zed, team captain of Ionia, and the Master of Shadows, please step forward!"

-

Angelo stood alone, he was the last of his team in the room. Only 1 summoner remained.

"Angelo, The Nights Shadow, please step forward!"

Angelo could not see beneath the hood of the remaining summoner, but could tell it was a women because the robe hung against her chest.

"Your personal summoner will be Lindsay."

She stepped forward, into the light of the orb. She was a blond women with deep blue eyes, and pink cheeks. She suddenly grabbed a hold of his hands.

"Sivirlemon Hektar Vannos!"

And Angelo's world was gone, the floor beneath him disappeared, he was falling through the void and Angelo grabbed the women in front of him, and closed his eyes. He heard her chuckle and she disappeared.

-  
(Author Notes)

Thanks for reading!  
Love yo faces  
Comments and that shit would really help guys :)

The JoKing!


End file.
